1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved collar balls for tethering pets and more particularly pertains to anchoring dogs, cats or other pets through the use of weighted balls attachable to the end of a leash remote from the pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet leashes and tethering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet leashes and tethering devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of restricting the movement of dogs and other pets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,929 to Dean relates to a tangle resistant pet tie apparatus and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,833 to Brotz relates to an animal tether device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,876 to Krekelberg discloses a dog leash attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,478 to Smith relates to a tether assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,664 discloses an animal tethering apparatus and the like.
In this respect, the collar balls for tethering pets according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of anchoring dogs, cats or other pets through the use of weighted balls attachable to the end of a leash removed leash from the pet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved collar balls for tethering pets which can be used for anchoring dogs, cats or other pets through the use of weighted balls attachable to the end of a leash removed from the pet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.